


An Alternate Take On The Ending of What'd I Miss And The First Kiss Stage

by Bookworm13204



Series: JeffMads Relationship Milestones [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Gayness, Hamilton Interrupting At The Wrong Time, Hamilton References, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Slight Internalized Homophobia, What'd I Miss Lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm13204/pseuds/Bookworm13204
Summary: James has a really important something to tell a certain person named Thomas.  Actually it might have just slipped out.





	An Alternate Take On The Ending of What'd I Miss And The First Kiss Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I would like to say that Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon inspired this fanfiction or at least the very beginning. Please enjoy.

"And I respond 'What's going on?'"

 

"Thomas, I'm gay."

"Wait, what. Aren't you supposed to be telling about a political mess caused by a certain Secretary of Treasury?"

"Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I know it's unnatural and wrong. Please-"

"I don't hate you. Besides, I have no desire to be a hypocrite. We can be wrong together. After all two wrongs make a right."

"Wait a minute. You're gay too!!!! So you aren't going to never see me again, right?"

"Of course not. We are best friends and maybe more..."

"Did you just ask me out?!"

"Yes... I understand if you say no."

"Thomas, I accept this date request."

And with that two shared their first kiss. Until Hamilton showed up...

"Thomas where are you? I need to say Secretary Hamilton, and crush you in the bank debate."

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate it if you left a comment telling me any mistakes, and things that I did wrong. Thank you for reading this. Also if you want to see me write something let me know.


End file.
